Mobile devices are being increasingly used to capture images of documents, such as, tax forms, insurance claims, bank transactions, receipts, etc. Certain mobile applications (apps) enable users to scan documents into specific workflows, such as, mortgage applications, insurance applications and student loan processes. One problem is that often, the documents encountered in a workflow have a large form factor that prevents convenient capture with a single image from the mobile device.
One solution is for the user to hold the mobile device away at a large distance from the document to capture the entire document within a single image. However, this may lead to a poor resolution of text, which drastically affects the quality of post-processing.
In addition, when multiple images are captured in a low light condition for mosaicking, the torch light or flash on the mobile device may be turned on when capturing the image. However, using the flash often creates a flash spot region on the captured image. Thus, when the images are stitched together the flash spot regions in each image may lead to information loss.